A Study in Magic: The Sience of Slytherin
by EllenSherloki
Summary: On an ordinary day on 221B Baker Street, Sherlock Holmes gets a strange letter from a man called Albus Dumbledore. Sherlock and John go to Hogwarts school of witchcraft and wizardry to solve a murder and everything they held for impossible, became truth. Together with Harry Potter and his friends Sherlock and John try to solve the case, it isn't as simple as they thought.
1. Chapter 1: A Scandal on Hogwarts

**A Study in Magic: the Science of Slytherin**

**Chapter 1**

In the cupboard under the stairs on 221B Baker Street, Sherlock was looking for his detective cap. He didn't like to admit it but he really loved it, so when John wasn't there he put it on very often. He was just putting aside some boxes when he heard the post fall on the doormat. He walked to the door, muttering about how he got interrupted, and picked up the post. "Bills, bills, bills.. And what's this?" He held up a heavy envelope with his name, gracefully written on it. He opened it and started reading.

"Dear mr. Holmes,

We are in need of your help. If you could be so kind to come to the Leaky Cauldron in London tomorrow at 5 o'clock in the afternoon. Everything will be explained then.

Kind regards,  
Albus Dumbledore."

On the back of the letter was drawn a little map, that would lead him to the Leaky Cauldron. Sherlock smirked. This could be interesting. He textd John to meet him tomorrow at 4 and went back to looking for his cap.

The next day John walked in and saw Sherlock sitting in a chair, muttering softly. "Ah you're here. Let's go." Sherlock stood up and put on his coat. "Wait, Sherlock, where are we going?" John asked. "This place calls the Leaky Cauldron." Sherlock opened the door and John followed him. "What's the Leaky Cauldron?" John asked. "No idea." said Sherlock as he kept on walking. "But how do you know where to go then?"  
"Trust me." Was the only thing Sherlock said. John muttered something about things going wrong whenever Sherlock said that, but he followed him nonetheless.  
They walked for a half hour through the streets of London without talking. Suddenly Sherlock came to a stop. "Are we there?" John asked. "It should be." Sherlock said, sounding a little confused. They walked to the end of the street and back. Back at the exact same spot Sherlock turned around. "It should be here." He muttered. At that moment a man in a grey sort of dress, with a long silver beard walked up to them. "Mr. Holmes, it's a pleasure to meet you," the man shook Sherlock's hand and then looked at John. "And Mr. Watson, I see you've come along as well. Excellent. Shall we go inside?" The man gestured at the buildings on their right hand and as he did, a brown tiny building appeared. Sherlock and John looked at eachother for a moment, but said nothing. "Certainly." Sherlock said and they followed the man inside. "Good day Tom!" the man said to the guy behind the bar who greeted hem cheerfully. "Ah brought mr Holmes in I see? Well good luck, fella." The man behind the bar, Tom, said. Sherlock and John followed the man with the dress to the back where he took out a little wooden stick and tapped on the wall for several times. The wall began to move and John took alarmed a step back. The wall stopped moving and they could see a street in the gap. A weird street, with men and women wearing the most odd clothes, shops with owls and bats and they heard conversations about brooms and potions. The man gestured to follow him and so Sherlock and John did. John looked around confused. When he sees a goblin he freaks out. "Sherlock. I'm used to surprised when I'm with you, but WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON?" he growled. "Honestly John, I have no idea myself. I'm just following this long bearded man." Sherlock said calmly. "Right, okay, just following a strange man in a unknown world with magical creatures, a normal day with Sherlock Holmes." They followed the long bearded man into a shop with fireplaces. "Are we here to buy a fireplace, Sherlock?" John said irritated. "John, I don't like to admit it,for the first time in my life I haven't got a clue, that means it must be good, pay attention." Sherlock folds his fingers together and looks at the man. "Gentlemen, if you'd take some Floo Powder, we are ready to go to Hogwarts." Dumbledore said, taking a hand of some grey powder. "What, I,-" John started. Sherlock rolled his eyes to shut John up and takes a hand like Dumbledore and said "Don't be such a kid John."  
"Me, I am being a kid? There are people walking around here, dressed as goblins, and you call me a kid?" John asked, heated. "Gentlemen" Dumbledore repeated. John took a deep breath and took a hand too "So, what do I do with this stuff?"  
"Simple. You stand in a fireplace-" Watson made a face at Sherlock whispering: "Stand in the fireplace?"  
"Shut up John, this may be interesting" Sherlock said concentrating on Dumbledore, obiviously trying to deduce him. "As I said, stand in the fireplace, throw the floo powder and say loud and clear Hogwarts." Dumbledore explained. Sherlock took a deep breath and stepped into the fireplace "Ho-" he started. "ARE YOU MAD?!" John yelled, "You'll burn alive!"  
"Calm down, mr Watson. No one has ever burned because of floo powder. Disappeared.. yes. Not burned." The man said calmly. John thought at first it was just a mad man, but he didn't sound like that, he sounded old and wise, someone you can trust. So he nodded at Sherlock, who said "Hogwarts", threw the floo powder and disappeared. "Your turn," said the long bearded man. John took a deep breath, what was he doing? Sherlock disappeared and he was next. But he trusted the old man blindly, so he walked the fireplace, took the floo powder, said 'Hogwarts', threw the powder and saw the man in the dress disappear before his eyes. He didn't know what happened to him, he felt like travelling fast and at the main time he felt like he wasn't moving. A few short moments later he saw the outlines of a room and Sherlock brushing the dust of his coat. John didn't think it could get any more odd until a woman said to him: "Welcome to Hogwarts school of witchcraft and wizardry." John stepped out of the fireplace and asked: "I'm sorry, did you just say witchcraft and wizardry?"  
"Yes, you heard me right mr. Watson, my name is professor Minerva McGonagall, and you are at Hogwarts. School for witches and wizards." John looked at Sherlock, who just shrugged and back at McGonagall. "I'm sorry, do you think this is funny?"  
"I don't see what is funny about a murder, that's why we asked you to come here, I heard mr Holmes is the best of the best." Professor McGonagall said. "Aah I'm here for a murder." Sherlock smiled. "Can you give me some details, here, please." Professor McGonagall as just about to explain as the long bearded man appeared in the fireplace. "Ah I see you arrived safely. Excellent. Gentlemen, I believe I haven't introduced myself yet, my name is Albus Dumbledore, headmaster of Hogwarts, it's an honor."  
"Sherlock Holmes, but I believe you already know that." said Sherlock. "Excuse me, but what is Hogwarts?" Watson asked. "Britain's school of witchcraft and wizardry, I told you already" professor McGonagall said, a little irritated. "So does that mean..?" Watson gets interrupted by Dumbledore: "You know what they say.. All the stories are true." Dumbledore took out the same wooden stick he tapped on the wall with and gave it a flick. The fire in the fireplace turned into all the colours of the Rainbow. Watson took a step back. "Wait, what is going on? Sherlock?" Sherlock just shrugged. "No idea, John." John laughed, not because of the magical fireplace, but he never thought there would come a day Sherlock Holmes didn't know something. "Mr. Dumbiedo, sir. I'm sorry, but what are you doing?" Watson asked. "I'm talking to someone." Dumbledore said calmly. "Via the fireplace?" John said shocked, he didn't think it could get any more strange when... "Curious." Sherlock said. A face had appeared in the fire place, a young man with circle glasses. "This is not happening, this is not happening." Watson muttered to himself. Dumbledore smiled. "It is. Hello Harry."  
"Dumbledore, sir, they arrived I see" the boy in the fireplace looked at John and said: "Hello by the way, my name's Harry, Harry Potter."  
"What a curious name." Sherlock said. "Well, now we are all here, can someone explain what I'm doing here?" Harry looked annoyed but Dumbledore said calmly "To solve a murder, ofcourse, Mr. Holmes, a young boy has been murdered."  
"A murder.." John could almost see Sherlock's eyes lighten up. "Tell me more. Was there a note, please say there was a note, a murder in a school of witchcraft. It's christmas" Sherlock laughed. Professor McGonagall looked irritated, but Dumbledore smiled over his glasses. "There was a note. A rather curious one. Follow me." Sherlock quickly walked after the old man while McGonagall asked John: "Is he always like this?" John laughed "Yes. Yes he is." They followed Sherlock and Dumbledore. "How was the boy killed?" asked Sherlock. "Follow me." Dumbledore repeated "It will be clear when you see, this:" They walked around the corner & saw something horrible on the stone wall. Watson looked at the wall in shock. "Is this real?" Sherlock walked to the wall and inspected it.. "I'm afraid so."

"The Chamber of Secrets has opened again. Salazar Slytherin will never be defeaten. Enemies of the are. Beware." John read. Sherlock turned to Dumbledore. "Slytherin? Chamber of Secrets? Explain." McGonagall sighed but Dumbledore started to explain: "The Chamber of Secrets is a legendary secret room constructed by Salazar Slytherinto house a monster which would finish his "noble work." This noble work would be accomplished when his true heir would open the Chamber and release the monster which lived within to rid the school of non-pureblood students. According to the legend, Slytherin and Gryffindor argued over whether to allow Muggle-born students into Hogwarts. When Gryffindor apparently won, Slytherin left the school, but not before building the Chamber. Over the centuries, many great witches and wizards have searched for the Chamber but none found it." Dumbledore told them. "No one, until Harry found about it in his second year. The Chamber can only be opened by someone who speaks Parseltongue, that's why no one ever had ever found it."  
"Excuse me, but what is Parseltongue?" Sherlock asks. "It means you can talk to snakes." Dumbledore said and John's eyes went big. Sherlock nodded. "Interesting," but John looked like he was going crazy. "Wizards? Houses? SNAKES?"  
"Shut up John, so..." Sherlock said. "That's not that hard, is it? Just find the heir. Slytherin isn't a very common name."  
"Last two times happened, neither of the heirs had Slytherin as their last name, so looking for that is a lost cause." Said Dumbledore. "And the last heir of Slytherin died without having kids." fills McGongall in. "Than who opened the Chamber if there's no heir?" Watson askd but Sherlock said: "Someone who opened it before."  
"Ginny. But no, it wasn't her." they heard a voice saying behind them and turned around. It was the boy from the fire. Harry. "Harry Potter." Sherlock said, eyes sparkling. "It wasn't Ginny, you say. But how do you know that?"  
"She would never do that, I trust her" Harry said fierce. "Ugh, trust, useless." Sherlock said, John rolled his eyes. "Sherlock, that you don't trust anybody, doesn't mean that others don't either."  
"Yes John, yes, just stop mumbling, it's annoying, I'm trying to concentrate." Dumbledore smiled over his glasses, but McGonagall, Harry and John looked all at Sherlock annoyingly. Sherlock started pacing and rubbing his temples. "It was a boy, probably around 17 years old, not very tall, you can see he stood on his tiptoes." Sherlock started. "He messed a little bit of red paint here. Also he's not a very good writer." Sherlock paused and looked at the wall. "It's not blood, he wasn't brave enough for that, so he's stupid and a coward... Let's see, that's it for now." He turned on his feet. "I'd like something to eat and perhaps, tea?" McGonagall sighed again, but Dumbledore said "Of course, Harry, lead our guests to the kitchen please?" Harry scowled but started walking and gestured Sherlock and John to follow him. A boy and a girl were waiting in front of a portrait of a fruit bowl. "Who are these peasants?" Sherlock asked. "Sherlock!" Watson said. The red haired guy looked at Harry. "I don't like this guy." Sherlock looked at him. "Red hair, attitude, hand-me-down-robes.. You must be a Weasley." Sherlock said. The Weasley boy looked at Harry again. "I definitely don't like this guy." Hermione giggled and stepped forward. "Mr. Holmes, it's a pleasure. I'm Hermione Granger. I've heard a lot about you." Instead of saying hello Sherlock started deducing Hermione. "Smart, sassy, you're in love with the red one, right? Surprise." Hermione blushed a little. "Y-yes." Sherlock started to say something more but Harry interrupts him. "Here's your tea." John nodded at Harry, glad the boy stopped Sherlock, these seemed kind people, he didn't want Sherlock to ruin it again. "Thank you." Sherlock sat down and took a sip of his tea. "Have you got any more information?" Watson asked. "Not really" Harry said, staring at his tea. "Yes you do!" Hermione said. "He figured it out last time and killed the basilisk!"  
"You did? Why are we here then?" Sherlock asked annoyed. "That was last time, and I had a lot of luck, this time is different, I've got a job and my life doesn't depend on it." Harry explained.  
"I need to talk to that Ginny of yours. She opened the Chamber before, I want to know what she knows." Sherlock said. "Okay, we'll send her a message" Hermione said. Harry and the Weasley boy didn't look very happy about that, but the didn't say anything. Sherlock didn't say anything either, so Watson said: "Thank you." When they finished their tea Harry lead them to a special room next to the Gryffindor common room where they could spend the night.  
"I expect to talk with Ginny first thing in the morning." said Sherlock. "Sure," said Harry stiff and left them alone. "Hang on, HARRY" John shouted. "We don't have our stuff" Harry laughed "Dumbledore took care of that, you'll see." And he disappeared through the portrait hole. "What? WAIT WHAT DO YOU MEAN?" Watson lookd confused at Sherlock. "What does that mean?"  
"How am I supposed to know." He said irritated, while he opened the door to their tiny room. Harry was right, their bags already lay on the beds. "Oh," Watson said surprised. "Good."


	2. Chapter 2: The Empty Chamber

**Chapter 2**

'John, Potter, get out, I'd prefer to talk to miss Weasley alone for a while' Sherlock said.

'No way, I'm not leaving her alone with you" Harry said fierce, but John lays a hand on his shoulder. 'Come on, kid'.

'I'm not a kid anymore!' Harry said, but still he walked after John, looking at Ginny for one last time with his "don't worry, you'll be okay" look. Ginny gave him a little panicked look, but stayed where she was. 'So, miss Weasley. I understand you have opened the Chamber before'. 'No, well, yes, but not really, I…' Ginny started. 'Be careful, you might say the truth by accident' Sherlock said. Ginny gave him an irritated look. 'I was under the influence of Voldemort when I opened the Chamber'. Sherlock looked confused for a moment, but then he realized this was a school of witchcraft. 'How?' Was the only thing he asked.

'Through a diary.' Ginny said, which only made him look more confused. 'The whole story, please, miss Weasley.' Ginny sighed. 'It's too complicated for you'. She became more confident. 'Nothing is too complicated for me' Sherlock said. Ginny sighed again, and started to explain the story: 'When I was 11, I had a diary, it wrote back.' She started. 'Keep it short' Sherlock said. 'So, it wrote back, the diary was my best friend by then, only it took control of me. Voldemort, the man 'in' the diary. He got into my head, I did thinks without thinking, I sort of… Slept, he lived inside of me. And every time he was done, I woke up, and I couldn't remember what happened.' Ginny finished her story, she struggled telling it. Sherlock hadn't got any pity, he was on a case.'So this Voldemort guy used a diary to get to you?' He immediately asked. 'Yes.' Ginny said. She was getting annoyed, who did this guy think he was? This wasn't the most pleasant childhood memory of her she wanted to share. 'Okay, okay… So how was the Chamber opened? Do you remember telling anyone?' Sherlock asked. 'No, no of course not, it caused the school a lot of trouble last time, I would never do that' Ginny answered fierce. 'You don't remember, but you could've still done it…' Sherlock said, not listening to Ginny anymore.

In the main time, Harry and John were taking a walk while waiting.

'How can you live with that guy?' Harry asked and John laughed. 'Takes something to get used to, yeah' Harry grinned. 'By the way, you haven't got the most normal lifestyle either, I mean, MAGIC!?' John said. Harry chuckled. 'I didn't know about it till I was 11 either!' he said. "Can you tell me some more ?' John asked, curious. Harry laughed. 'Well, there's a lot to tell, everything's an adventure here on Hogwarts, yes, even classes'. 'There even is a potion so a person can die?' John asked unbelievably while Harry was telling him all about classes.

'Yea, but, you Muggles have got guns, no difference' Harry said. "Sorry, how did you call me?" John said. "A Muggle. People who are not wizards or witches." Harry explains. "You have even got names for us.." John murmurs. "You got names for us" Harry said. "I guess that's true.." John laughed "He's okay you know, Sherlock, just a bit different". "Sure he is. He just get's on my nerves." Harry says. "Do you think he is done talking with Ginny already?". "I don't know... It's Sherlock, he can see everything about a person in a glimp, but he can go on about things forever...". 'Do you think he can solve it?' Harry asked. 'The case?'. 'Yes' John said, 'he always does'. 'Always?' Harry asked. 'Always.' John answered. Harry smiled and said. 'Well, let's see if they're done then'.

They walk back and see Sherlock and Ginny already standing outside of the room. Sherlock was writing something down and Ginny stood there with her arms cross and an annoyed look on her face. 'Ginny' Harry walked up to her and gave her a quick kiss. 'How did it go?' Ginny smiled at Harry and said. 'Could've been worse.' Sherlock sighed at that answer so Ginny said. 'Or… Maybe not…'. John chuckled. 'Oi, Sherlock, where are you going?' 'The bathroom!' Sherlock answered. John looked confused, left Ginny and Harry alone and walked after Sherlock. 'The bathroom, what? Sherlock, oi, Sherlock wait!'.

He heard Ginny say behind him. 'He's going to find the chamber.' John turned around. 'What? In the bathroom?' John didn't understand. When he heard about Magic, he didn't think it could any weirder, but a super dark and secret Chamber on a bathroom? It was going nuts now. He motioned Harry and Ginny to follow him and went after Sherlock. 'Do you know where to go? Sherlock?'. 'Yes, yes, you're the only one who DOESN'T know John, Potter and Miss Weasley both have been there'. Sherlock answered.

Sherlock opened the door the girls bathroom and John said: "In the girls bathroom, for christ's sake?'. 'Don't be such a kid John, like you never sneaked into the girls bathroom when you were young' Sherlock said. John turned red. He muttered something non-understandable, but followed Sherlock inside anyway. Once they were inside, Harry started to talk some sort of strange language. 'Whatte-" John started, but Sherlock shut him up. Harry hissed some strange words and all of a sudden the sinks began to move. "How the bloody hell did you to do that?". Harry grinned 'Long story, a very long story.' 'Uh. Right' John said, shaking his head. Nothing made sense anymore these days. "How do we get down there?" Sherlock asked. "Jump." Said Ginny. 'JUMP?' John said 'ARE YOU MAD?'. 'At least, I am'. Sherlock said, before jumping into the tunnel. 'SHERLOCK?' John yelled. A few moments later he heard an hmpf and then: 'I'm okay!'. 'For god's sake' John said. 'We're next' Ginny said, grabbing Harry's hand as they jumped together. John looked worried, but a few moments later he heard voices so he jumped as well. He didn't know what happened, but he loved it, he was like a kid in a rollercoaster and yelled 'woohoo'. A moment later he fell on the ground and found that they were all looking at him, Harry and Ginny smiling, Sherlock sighing. John realized he was being a little kid and jumped up with red cheeks. Then he realized the floor was full of bones. "For god's sake what is this?" He shrieked. "Bones. Obviously." said Sherlock. 'I CAN SEE THAT' John said, freaking out. 'Calm down' Harry said, 'the creature who did this is dead, it's okay'.

John didn't look like he was comforted by that thought, but followed the others through the cave anyway. After, what seemed, a long walk, walking on bones wasn't a pleasant feeling, they arrived at strange decorated door. Harry hissed a bunch of strange words again, and the door opened. at first they see nothing special, just a scary room. 'That's it?' John asked. 'What did you expect? A huge sign with the hare's on it and a picture?' Sherlock asked sarcastic, though John heard some disappointment in Sherlock's voice. John makes a face and says "Let's look around for a bit." 'Good idea' Harry and Sherlock responded. Ginny didn't seem very excited about walking around this place, but agreed.

After walking around for a while John instantly freezes. 'Sherlock, I think you'd like to see this.' Ginny, Harry and Sherlock walk up to him. They all responded the same way.

'HOLY…'


	3. Chapter 3: The Great Villains

Voldemort appeared with a soft bang in the living room. The man behind the desk didn't even look up when he appeared. Voldemort stood there for a while until after some minutes the man said: "It's about time, I've been waiting forever". Voldemort smirked and stroked Nagini, who was on his shoulders. "Have you got what I came for, Moriarty?" "Oh yes, it's in the Chamber, but I'm the only one who can activate and de-activate it, are you sure Holmes will be there?" Moriarty responded. "How will I know? He's your enemy. I'm just looking for a way to kill Harry Potter." Voldemort said irritaded. Moriarty sighed. "You get your snake, as long as I get Sherlock Holmes." Voldemort nodded and said "Basilisk". "Basilisk, whatever." Moriarty sighed again. "What's your plan?" he asked Voldemort. "We let the Basilisk kill someone, Dumbledore, of course, will call for help immediately, with his sentiment, and that'll be precious Harry Potter." Voldemort smiled and Moriarty frowned a little. "And your Holmes of course" Voldemort said quickly. Moriarty smiled. "I see you're afraid of me, you Dark Lord." "I, afraid of a human? Never." Voldemort said and Moriarty swallowed but didn't move. "Whatever." "Can you show me the Basilisk?" Voldemort asked. "First you will take me with you to the Chamber, and then I will, yes". "Take my arm, then." Voldemort said and Moriarty looked at him confused. "Take your arm? We're not dating, Voldy." Voldemort rolled his eyes and said "Muggles". Moriarty sighed but took Voldemort's arm "Here we go" Voldemort said. "Go whe-" Moriarty started, but then he felt a pull in his stomach and a moment later they swirled through darkness. For once he was confused. He wasn't used to being confused, but neither he was used to this feeling. What was happening? Another moment later they stood outside on a small hill and he saw a big castle rising in front of him. "Hogwarts?" "Yes. Hogwarts." Voldemort replied. "How are we gonna get in?" Moriarty asked. "I mean, we can't make a scene, and with your face..." Voldemort sighed but said: "Hold me, we're gonna fly" Moriarty laughed "Sure Voldy, but remember, not your date" "Just take my arm, or I'll crucio you" Voldemort said. Moriarty rolled his eyes but still grabbed Voldemort's arm, a moment later they were flying through the sky. Moriarty laughed excited, he wasn't very quickly impressed but he was bloody flying!

After a few seconds they stood on the tower. "You can let go of me now." Voldemort said coldly and Moriarty took his hand back quickly. There was an awkward silence for a few seconds until Moriarty said "in the bathroom, right?" Voldemort nodded and strolled inside, Moriarty, his cheeks a little red, followed him. Once they were in the bathroom (by surprise they hadn't bumped into someone on their way there) Voldemort started speaking in parseltongue. Moriarty look at him, fascinated, when the sinks started moving. Moriarty's eyes were wider than distance when they formed a huge tunnel. "Jump" Voldemort said. "Jump? Are you mad? Jump yourself bloody idiot." Moriarty said. Voldemort raised his want and Moriarty's eyes went blurry and he took a step and jumped into the tunnel. After hearing a soft 'hmpf' Voldemort jumped too. Once he was down Moriarty looked at him, cross. "Was that necessary?" He said angrily. "Yes, yes it was" Voldemort said while walking past him. "You can't just imperio me whenever I don't listen to you!" Moriarty said. Voldemort rolled his eyes "yes I can, wizard, remember?" Moriarty sighed but didn't want to risk anything so walked after Voldemort. Moriarty almost slipped on the bones, but Voldemort practically floated. After, what was for Moriarty, a long walk, they ended up at a strange, round door with snakes on it. "I'm sick of the bloody snakes." Moriarty mumbled. Voldemort laughed, a high pitched laugh and spoke in parseltongue. The door opened and Voldemort floated in, Moriarty instead looked with eyes wider than distance into the room behind the door. "Where's the basilisk?" Voldemort asked. "In the back." Moriarty gestured and he started walking across the room. When Voldemort saw the Basilisk he grinned at Moriarty. "You did it" he said. Moriarty rolled his eyes "of course I did." "I might be a human, but I'm not stupid." Moriarty said annoyed. Voldemort chuckled coldly. "You are certainly not." Moriarty smiled because of that, Voldemort saw it so Moriarty quickly said: "Not that I care of course." "Make him alive, Moriarty." Moriarty shivered by hearing his name but took out a little remote. Voldemort raised a brow because of the Muggle technology. "Will that work?" He asked. "I invented it, of course it will work." Moriarty sighed and pushed a button. The eyes of the basilisk flew open instantly. Voldemort let out a cold, but loud, laugh. "My old friend, you're back, and you're gorgeous." Moriarty blushed and Voldemort sighed: "Not you, you dull". The basilisk let out a sound that sounded like laughing and Voldemort petted his head. Moriarty rolled his eyes "he's a monster, not a pet, anyway, so, what do we do now?". "We need him to kill only one kid. I did some research and I was thinking it could be this Colin boy." Moriarty said. Voldemort sighed, "only one?". Moriarty grinned "yes, just one." Voldemort nodded and said "so, how do you command this thing?" Moriarty tosses him the remote. "Easy. Just press those buttons, it all speaks for itself." Voldemort nodded. "Not as good as parseltongue, but okay." He pressed the button and said to the Baslisk: "Good luck, old friend". The basilisk hissed and disappeared into another tunnel. "Great. The kid will die, Dumbledore will call Harry and Sherlock". Moriarty said. "Are you sure he dies? The last time they all just turned into stone" Voldemort asked. "yes, I changed some stuff on the Basilisk too, the victim will die immediately." Moriarty said with a proud grin on his face. "Good, good." Voldemort had a faded smile on his face and was stroking Nagini again. Moriarty sighed and said "not your pet..." Voldemort rolled his eyes but stopped stroking anyway. "We have to leave Harry and Holmes a sign." Moriarty said. "Right" Voldemort said. Moriarty waited a while and said "So? What do we do?" "I don't know. I don't have a sign. Death is my sign." Voldemort laughed coldly again and Moriarty shivered a little. Moriarty suddenly grinned "I got an idea, have you got some red paint left?" Voldemort raised a brow but gave Moriarty the paint. He dipped his fingers in the paint and started writing on the wall. It took a few minutes and the he stepped back, smiling. "Let's go." Moriarty said and they walked out of the Chamber, away from the glittering letters on the wall that said:

_Did you miss me?_


End file.
